Wrecks
Wrecks refer to beaters (run down versions of cars that still drive with less performance), or burnt out cars found around the maps of all the games. History Wrecks have been featured in certain forms beginning in Grand Theft Auto III, where scrapped cars and school buses of unknown origins are scattered in various junkyards; GTA III's scrapped vehicles are also featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although such wrecks may also be sighted in a wider range of locations. The first known drivable vehicle to appear as a wrecked prop is the Walton in GTA San Andreas, where a rusting Walton is present in rural San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto IV would later see the vast majority of wrecks based on existing vehicles in the game. Some of the wrecks in these games can be seen piled up, with a plank leaning on them, forming the base of unique stunt jumps. The GTA series has not traditionally featured working cars in dilapidated form until GTA San Andreas. Earlier signs of such vehicles are primarily present in GTA III's Hoods Rumpo XL and GTA Vice City's Gang Burrito (variants of the Rumpo and Burrito, respectively). Both vehicles, which are essentially variants of commercial vehicles, feature multicolored body panels and paint jobs, as well as graffiti on their sides, but they are both superior in performance over the vehicles they are based on. GTA San Andreas was the first game to evidently feature standard cars in run down appearances. The Clover and Tampa appear with mismatched body paneling, the Tampa itself depicting a lopsided license plates. In addition, damaged variants of the Glendale and Sadler are scattered throughout rural San Andreas, with their body panels dented and irreparable. GTA San Andreas' approach to the depiction of dilapidated vehicles was further refined in GTA IV, where up to four cars are designed with normal and dilapidated appearances. Beaters This section links to all articles about cars that have beater versions. These cars are old and rusted, but still drivable, besides some performance issues. In San Andreas, these are actually separate vehicles to their usual counterparts in the game's code, explaining why they cannot be repaired or modified. The GTA IV beaters have lower performance, all seem to have very bad suspensions, and will scrape and throw sparks on bumps and turns with a little speed. GTA IV beaters can be repaired/repainted. A few GTA V beaters can actually be given more performance-oriented modifications than their undamaged counterparts, making the beater variants more desirable; these include the beater Rebel which can be turned into a Baja 500-esque trophy truck, and the Rat Loader which can be modified into a high-performance rat rod, however even with resprays and repairs, the rust, fading, dents, and corrosion cannot be removed, unless the is a specific modification that replaces the damaged parts with undamaged ones. *Glendale (GTA San Andreas) *Sadler (GTA San Andreas) *Clover (GTA San Andreas) *Tampa (GTA San Andreas) *Walton (GTA San Andreas) *Hotdog (GTA San Andreas) *Hellenbach GT (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Vigero (GTA IV) *Emperor (GTA IV, GTA V) *Sabre (GTA IV) *Esperanto (Roman's Taxi) (GTA IV) *Regina (GTA IV TLAD) *Slamvan (Tow Truck) (GTA IV TLAD, GTA V) *Burrito (Gang Burrito) (GTA IV TLAD) *Yankee (Open Bed Yankee) (GTA IV TLAD) *Police Cruiser (policew) (GTA IV TBoGT) *Bodhi (GTA V) *Caddy (GTA V) *Duneloader (GTA V) *Injection (GTA V) *Journey (GTA V) *Rat Loader (GTA V) *Rebel (GTA V) *Scrap Truck (GTA V) *Surfer (GTA V) *Tornado (GTA V) *Tractor (GTA V) *Voodoo (GTA V) Wrecks This section links to all articles about cars that can be found burnt out or rusting in various locations. * School Bus (GTA III, GTA IV, GTA V) * A car similar to the Idaho (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories) * Walton (GTA San Andreas) * Hotknife (GTA San Andreas) * Admiral (GTA IV,GTA V) * Blista Compact (GTA IV,GTA V) * Faction (GTA IV, GTA V) * A beta Merit (GTA IV, GTA V) * Mule (GTA IV, GTA V) * Peyote (GTA IV, GTA V) * Rancher (pickup) (GTA IV, GTA V) * Regina(GTA V) * Speedo (GTA IV, GTA V) * Voodoo (GTA IV) * Cognoscenti (Max Payne 3) * Uranus (GTA V) * Phantom (GTA V) * Bus (GTA V) * Rebel (GTA V) * Mallard (GTA V) * Squalo (GTA V) * A van similar to the Burrito but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Pony but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A pickup truck similar to the Bobcat from GTA San Andreas (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Buccaneer from GTA San Andreas, with the wheelarches from a GTA IV Buccaneer, and the hood, front fenders, and tailfins of GTA Vice City Stories Esperanto. (GTA IV) * A partially disassembled Motorcycle on blocks. (GTA V) * A wreck similar to the Bus, but appearing to be an older model, likely from the mid 60s to early 70s. (GTA V) * A wreck similar to a Bravura from GTA San Andreas. (GTA V) * A boxy wreck with highly flared rear wheel arches that has been completely picked over for parts, and is beyond recognition. (GTA V) * The rear end of what appears to be a standard pickup truck variant of the Tow Truck. (GTA V) * A bare ladder frame from a vehicle that has been completely disassembled (The parts strewn about the one at the motel in Sandy Shores suggest it was an offroad vehicle of some sort). (GTA V) * A wrecked tanker trailer for a semi. (GTA V) * A rusted, abandoned Airstream-like trailer. (GTA V) * A scrapped jumbo passenger jet, similar to the one seen in GTA IV. (GTA V) * A wrecked, beached rowboat. (GTA V) * A wrecked, beached small sail boat. (GTA V) Table {|class="wikitable" !Image !Name !Description |- | |Burrito beater |A poorly maintained, rusty, modified Burrito, used as a gang vehicle by the Angels of Death in The Lost and Damned. Resembles the A-Team van. |- | |Vigero beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Vigero, often missing headlights, windows, mirrors and fenders. The rear windows appear to be held on/sealed with duct tape. |- | |Emperor beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Emperor. It features broken headlights, peeling paint, and sometimes missing fenders. It is still the most "luxurious" beater in the game. |- | | Sabre beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Sabre. Often features a missing grill, one missing/mismatched tail pipe, missing/broken headlights, or bodywork patched with shoddy spot welding. |- | |Regina beater |The Regina in the Lost and Damned has no non-beater variant, but it features a worn out engine noise, backfiring, and starter troubles, like other beaters in the game. So, one can assume its performance was much better at some point in time. |- | |Yankee beater |A beater variant of the Yankee, which itself can be considered a beater, often featuring rust, graffiti, and other signs of poor maintenance, especially on the Sprunk variant. |- | |Tow Truck |The Tow Truck featured in the Lost and Damned is essentially a poorly maintained, beater variant of the Slamvan (being based on the same unnamed fleet vehicle), however the Slamvan is heavily customized, whereas the Tow Truck appears to be mostly stock. |- | |Esperanto Beater |It is much better maintained than other beater variants, and in many respects is actually superior to the original Esperanto. |- | |Voodoo beater |The Voodoo in GTA V can only be found in beater form, though unattractive, it does perform much better than its GTA IV counterpart. |- | |Rebel beater |The Rebel in GTA V is usually found in beater form. The beater Rebel features rusted bodywork, faded paint, and heavily corroded chrome trim. Though worn, the beater Rebel's can be given performance modifications unavailable on the standard Rebel, making it more desirable. |- | |Duneloader |The Duneloader in GTA V has no non-beater variant. It features rusted bodywork and faded paint, and the bed is full of random trash. |- | |Surfer beater |The beater variant of the Surfer features rusted bodywork, faded paint, and heavily corroded chrome trim. Its performance is even poorer than that of the already weak standard Surfer. |- | |Tornado beater |The beater variant of the Tornado features rusted bodywork, faded paint, heavily corroded chrome trim, and under-inflated tires. It does not have as many mods available for it as the standard Tornado, and often has trouble starting. |- | |Rat Loader |The Rat Loader can be considered an even more poorly maintained (and slightly older) variant of the already beat-up Duneloader. It features rusty rims, faded paint, worn-out, sagging suspension, rusted, crooked, dented, and even missing bodywork, and the rotting homemade flatbed is full of random trash. |- | |Tractor |Given it's old appeareance and model,and because it features an all rusted body it is certain that its performance was better at some point in time. |- | |Clover |The Clover features a mismatched front quarter panel on the driver's side, as well as a mismatched passenger door and trunk lid which gives the car the appearance of a poorly maintained muscle car. Is similar to GTA IV's Stallion. |- | |Tampa |It has multiple mismatched body panels, a crooked bumper, and rusty trim, most likely indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard. |- | |Ruined Glendale |A beater version of the Glendale (internally named GLENSHIT); it cannot be re-sprayed or modified. |- | |Ruined Sadler |A beater version of the Sadler (internally named SADLSHIT); it cannot be re-sprayed or modified. |- | |Walton |The Walton appears as a dirty, well-used farm or work truck, having permanent dirt, rust around its trim, and a somewhat rusty underside. |- | |Police Cruiser wreck |A wreck of a Police Cruiser in Ballad of Gay Tony (internally named POLICEW). Originally meant to be driven, but was cut from the final version of the game. Can be spawned using modifications or hacks. |- | |Mafia Sentinel wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. It seems to have a lighter color than a regular Mafia Sentinel. |- | |Enforcer wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. |- | |Hachura/Idaho wreck |An Idaho looking wreck, seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. |- | |A wreckage of a Chartered Libertine Lines ship |The shipwreck of a large cargo ship (similar to the ones in the Boatyard) can be found turned on its side, off the north coast North Point Mall in GTA Vice City. |- | |A wreckage of another Chartered Libertine Lines ship |The shipwreck of another cargo ship (identical to the one off the coast of North Point Mall) can be found turned on its side, off the south coast Viceport in GTA Vice City. |- | |Roofless wreck |A roofless version of the Idaho, or possibly an old convertible. Seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. |- | |Reefer wreck |A wreck seen under the bridge linking Prawn Island and Downtown Vice City. |- | |Walton wreck |A wreck of the Walton seen outside Catalina's house. |- | |Voodoo wrecks |Two Voodoo wrecks (strangely resemble wrecks found strewn around the junkyard in the Manhunt videogame; another game made by Rockstar Games) seen behind Angel Pine Junkyard, Whetstone. Can also be seen at Phil’s Place and Vice City Junkyard, Vice City. |- | |Greenwood |A Greenwood wreck in Rockstar's Manhunt 2. |- | |School Bus wreck |School Bus wrecks from Grand Theft Auto III. Can be found in the junkyard. Also seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. |- | |School Bus wreck |Same model as in GTA III, but with a different texture.Found in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (inside Blackfield Stadium) and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. |- | |Hotknife wreck |A wrecked and rusty Hotknife, seen in the Loco Low Co. garage. It is possible it is placed there to be build into a Rat Rod. |- | |Andromada wreck |Numerous wrecks can be seen at Verdant Meadows. The plane is roughly the same size as the Andromada, but features a different tailfin design. |- | |Unknown boat wreck |An unknown boat wreck in Harwood, Portland, Liberty City. It is used as a stunt jump in GTA Liberty City Stories. |- | |Blista Compact wreck |A wreck of a Blista Compact in GTA IV and GTA V. |- | |An undrivable Blista Compact found ina chopshop |A Blista Compact prop found in GTA IV |- | |Elegant wreck |A wreck of an unknown '90s sedan in GTA IV, bears a strong resemblance to the Elegant from GTA San Andreas. This is the most common wreck in the game. |- | |Beta Burrito wreck |A wreck of the beta Burrito set as a prop in GTA IV and GTA V. |- | |Beta Pony wreck |A wreck of the beta Pony set as a prop in GTA IV. |- | |Faction wreck |A wreck of Faction in GTA IV |- | |Beta Merit Wreck |A wreck of the beta Merit set as a prop in GTA IV.Also seen in GTA IV trailer #2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M80K51DosFo) @ 0:10 |- | |Peyote wreck |A wreck of the Peyote in GTA IV |- | |An undrivable Peyote found in a chopshop |A Peyote prop in GTA IV |- | |Rancher wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Rancher in GTA IV |- | |Voodoo wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Voodoo in GTA IV |- | |Admiral Wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Dundreary Admiral in GTA IV |- | |Cognoscenti Wreck found in Rockstar's Max Payne 3 in a dismemberement/repair process. |'Notice its different engine model' |- | |School Bus wreck(s) in GTA IV |A wreck of the Beta School Bus set as a prop in GTA IV |- | |Mule wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Mule in GTA IV |- | |Contender in repair/painting process. |Can be seen inside Brucie Kibbutz's garage during Cutscenes |- | |Esperanto/Buccaneer wreck |A wreck of an unknown low rider in GTA IV, bears equal resemblance to the Buccaneer from GTA San Andreas and the Esperanto from GTA Vice City Stories. It is found in a burnt-out garage in South Bohan. It appears to be covered in a tarp of some sort. Most likely a leftover beta render. |- | |Blista Compact wreck |A Blista Compact seen in a wreck version in the GTA V gameplay video. It's design carries over from GTA IV. |- | |Bravura wreck |A wreck similar to the GTA San Andreas version of the Bravura seen in GTA V |- | |Burrito wreck |Beta Burrito from GTA IV, maintains the same design as in GTA IV, this time with a different and better texture. |- | |Bus wreck |The model of this wreck is exactly the same as the wrecked buses featured in Max Payne 3, a game also developed by Rockstar Games |- | |Cargo Plane |The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs.The wreckage of the cargo plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. |- | |Faction wreck |A Faction wreck in GTA V.It maintains the same design as of GTA IV,this time with a better texture. |- | |PCJ-600 wreck |A wreck of the PCJ-600 can be found next to Lamar's house on Forum Drive, Strawberry. |- | |Forklift wreck |A wrecked Forklift in GTA V. |- | |Jet wreck |A pair of partially scrapped Jets with Herler Airlines and FlyUS logos in the Grand Senora Desert. |- | |Merit wreck |A wrecked Merit in GTA V. It maintains the same design as of GTA IV,this time with a better texture. |- | |Tow Truck wreck |A wreck of what appears to be a civilian pickup truck variant of the Tow Truck. The front half of the pickup truck is missing. |- | |Peyote wreck |It mentains the same design as in GTA IV but with a better texture. |- | |Rancher wreck |A Rancher wreck in GTA V.It maintains the same design as of GTA IV,but with a better texture. |- | |School Bus wreck |A School Bus in Stab City that was converted into a mobile home and then abandoned, and is currently being used to store random junk. |- | |Possibly a 4-door Manana |Unknown 80's wreck.Bears a strong resemblance with the GTA IV Elegant-style wreck. With design influences from the Hakumai,Elegant and Manana.Rear quarter viewhttp://gta.wikia.com/File:80%27s_sedan-rear-GTAV-wreck.jpg |- | |Regina |An unusable Regina in GTA V with missing parts, which serves as a decorative prop near the Hippy Hill in Grand Senora Desert. |- | |Unknown Tank |The wreck of a tank that resembles a 1940s T-34 tank. Possibly a Beta Rhino. |- | |Uranus wreck |A wrecked Uranus in GTA V. |- | |Unknown Large Ship |A wreck of a large commercial ship in GTA V |- Category:Vehicles